Memories
by Metamorcy
Summary: Demyx has fallen terribly sick and his old memories of his past is now showing up. As he sleeps, he remembers them seeing them going over his whole childhood and beyond. Sorry not good with summaries.


**Memories**

By: Metamorcy

_This takes place before Chain of Memories with all the organization members still living together. Got the idea while reading Fruits Basket. Sorry no pairing._

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, if I did Zexion would be alive in KH2_

In a place where the nobodies lived, the Organization thirteen's castle floated silently in the sky right in front of the heart shaped moon also know as Kingdom Hearts. The dark town surrounding them was filled with heartless, that ran around freely with the lesser nobodies. It was a gloomy place filled with streetlights and large dark like buildings. Inside the castle, it was different, everything was white. It was so white that it could blind you even after getting used to it. People wearing black trench coats wandered this place sometimes with their hoods up covering their faces. In one of these hallways, Demyx weakly stumbled down the floor and sometimes would collapse every few steps. His dirty blond hair that was usually styled as a mohawk was socked with sweat and would move side to side with every limping movement. Clouded ocean blue eyes glazed at his feet as they continued to move forward one step at a time.

All of the other Organization members would either ignore or hurt him. They all hated his happy personality and attitude. Strangely today, Demyx wasn't being his usual hyperactive self or even pestering other about stuff. Some began to wonder if it was just an illusion made by Zexion, their number six. Although people could care less, Demyx knew he was ill; too ill to even see straight and that his high fever only made things worst. Trying to get to his room, he used the walls for support, leaning on them and heaving out of breath. Sweat poured down his now sickening pale colored face dripping off his chin and some down the neck. Slowly he reached for his doorknob turning it weakly before collapsing again. The door was slammed open by his weak body crashing into it letting the echoes travel down the hallways. No one would hear it though, he had no neighbors. Demyx stood up on all fours and crawled into a corner like a dog. He squeezed his legs together hugging his body closely. Things got dizzy and his visions would go out of focus that he closed his eyes. The door was left wide open that anyone could look in and see his shivering form and that person happened to be Xigbar, number 2.

"What the hell's wrong with you Demyx?" No reply. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Number nine still hadn't looked up but unfolded him self a bit though. Xigbar had walked right in bearing a cruel smirk. When Demyx finally gazed up, it was in fear. No one really ever knew he had a truly horrified expression like that. He screamed in fright at the approaching man and held up both arms trying to cover up his face.

"What the hell _is_ wrong with you?!" Xigbar backed away a bit shocked by the sudden yell. Another member walked in hearing the scream and took a good look at Demyx.

"He looks like he's hallucinating." Zexion tried to walk up closer. His lilac bangs covered up one of his eyes giving off an emo look. He hated Demyx just like Xigbar but his main reason was that number nine was always just too loud. Demyx could see them getting closer and backed up closer to the wall. "I saw him out in the cold yesterday, so maybe it's the fever."

"Don't hurt me!" Zexion squinted his visible eye for a better look while Xigbar stood still watching from behind. "Please don't hurt me!! Don't hurt me, mama, papa!! Please don't hurt me!!"

Tears fell down his pale face with some sweat trailing along. In a sudden movement, Demyx jumped up and ran, startling both of the original members. Xigbar tried to capture the run away but a blast of water made him reconsider. The water boy ran with newfound strength, too bad it didn't last too long. He made it outside where it was pouring down rain and sat in a corner far away from anyone's view. The rain didn't hurt him, it greeted him instead. When he thought every thing was clear, he stood back up and walked out of his hiding spot. A cough escaped from his mouth and then another. Water started to form puddles on the white ground. He was on one of the outside flours of the building where you could see the city down below more clearly.

Another cough came and it quickly turned into a fit. He was still sick. A hand went up to cover his mouth as he coughed again. This time though, he began to hack up small droplets of blood. It came out onto his gloved hand where it seeped in and dripped off from in-between his fingers. Blood covered the trapped water below him spreading like wildfire. Some traveled from his parted lips down to his chin. Demyx cough again throwing up more blood. Two hands were now at his mouth trying to hold back the blood. He began to fell dizzy from the blood loss with the world spinning around him. Water splashed everywhere when he went to his knees. His body went limp and then finally landed face first into the puddle. Red colored the water around him circling at the body. Blood sipped into the clothes somewhat darkening the black color.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that someone passed by. Lexaeus was going downstairs after hearing that one of their members had gone haywire. He stepped in front of the unconscious boy, examined him first before picking him up with one of his muscular arms. Lexaeus strolled off with Demyx slung over the shoulder heading straight to number nine's bedroom.

* * *

Vexen stood over Demyx checking his body for anything. Zexion was close by but wasn't helping out. He remained in the shadows far away from the two. 

"He defiantly has a high fever but I'm not sure what's wrong with him. He'll need a real doctor for this one." Vexen turned around sighing deeply. "Looks like he's still in a hallucinating state. Some of his past memories must have been triggered by it."

"By the way he was acting; it was most likely a childhood one."

"Who knew?" Vexen began. "Who knew that someone like him would have such a dark memory as _that?_"

Zexion didn't answer, closing his eyes. Everything was now quiet except for Demyx's shallow breathing. Either of them cared about looking around the silly bedroom that was painted a dark blue. At the side of the bed laid a book filled of songs that had been written long before Demyx had turned into a nobody. Songs of sorrow, pain, love, hope and faith but he no longer had the courage to play any of those songs anymore. After all a nobody doesn't have a heart but Demyx never believed that; he believed that it came from the soul not the heart.

Vexen stood up going to get Lexaeus for help. "Watch over Demyx, will you. Once I find Number five we'll get him to a doctor." The scientist closed the door disappearing from Zexion's view but he could still smell the icy cold scent.

Zexion's attention was brought back to Demyx when he suddenly coughed again. Sweat beaded down the forehead slowly drenching the pillow underneath. He coughed again but Demyx never woke up even as it grew harder. His breaths shortened making him twitch for air. Number six just stared unwilling to help out. When the door slam open beside him, he didn't even budge or flinch at the sound. Zexion had already known who it was after all, who could get rid of that scent of flowers.

"I head that Demyx fell ill, is it true?" Marluxia asked wandering in carrying his scythe on the shoulder. His pink hair fell down to his shoulders and the two blue eyes studied Demyx. "So it is true, that's good we no longer need to listen to his insane rambling."

Zexion closed his eyes wishing that 'flower boy' would go away but he didn't. Marluxia went closer seeing blood on the clothes and bed sheets. Number six hated to be anywhere near number eleven especially with that pink hair. He would take any chance to get away from Pinky. "Why don't you watch him?"

"No thanks, I rather not. Just let the guy die, he isn't much use anyway. It'll be much quieter too. Perhaps I could kill him right now, no one would even care." Marluxia raised his scythe right at the neckline of the unconscious boy. He would have done it if Vexen didn't walk right in with both Xemnas and Lexaeus right behind. Marluxia hated their leader with his very soul even some of the other original members (the upper six). "Looks like Demyx got lucky today well for just this moment. Tell me Xemnas, why not let the boy die, we could just find a replacement for him? It wouldn't be that hard, too."

"We still need him for our plans. It's as simple as that." Xemnas reasoned while Lexaeus picked up Demyx again with ease.

"Sir, he's extremely light. It's like he hasn't eaten for a while." Lexaeus lifted the boy higher to make sure.

"Well whatever, I'm leaving." Number eleven left, slamming the door loudly. Zexion almost thought that the hinges would go flying off.

Demyx twitched in pain as he began coughing again. Everyone hated Demyx, not just because he's weak but as well as his strange music. Xemnas would always give him the most impossible missions to complete so that he would come home either in great pain or had run away to be laughed at. Demyx hardly ever completed the missions assigned to him; he was only able to when help had come his way. Seven of the members found him a nuisance while most of the other members would use him as target practice. Demyx was the only person that didn't fit in the organization; he was too kind and soft heated.

"Come on lets go." Xemnas ordered making a dark portal of darkness appear. Only three walked in, Zexion decided to stay. When the portal disappeared, he swiftly stalked back to his own room.

* * *

A younger looking Demyx wandered around an empty street gazing at the brilliant stars above. He didn't want to go home yet so he would wander around the town at night. To Myde, Demyx's real name, home was a torture place filled with nothing but pain. There was no such thing as love in that house just hate, violence and more hate. His two best friends had already gone home for the day while he, right now, faced his own. Inside through the window, he could see his mother and father at the table eating dinner without him. They were smiling and laughing to each other like a real family and it was something Myde never saw when he was around. He would try to wait for them to go to sleep but they always ended up catching him sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to his door to nightmares and entered. Every time he went in, he would try and sneak up the stair to his only safe place, his room. Myde froze when he heard a growl behind him. His father caught him. 

"Late again, Myde!!" The man raised a fist and punched Myde in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Myde kneeled on the ground on all fours, breathless. His father continued to beat him cutting, punching, kicking and whipping him into the ground. Soon his mother came and kneed down to her son's level. She slapped him right across the face leaving a burning red mark there. Blood had begun to tickle down his skin, staining it. His father had ripped his clothes so that he could get to the bare skin. No matter how much he screamed, and begged, he got tormented everyday. After awhile, he gave in; the pain seemed distant and he hardly ever felt it anymore. When they finally let him go, he crawled up the stairs in pain, struggling not to go unconscious along the way. He didn't want to be kick down like the last time.

He entered his room regaining some strength back. Myde went to a corner, his favorite one, and curled up into a ball trying to tie up some of his wounds with bandages that was right beside him. Lucky they didn't pull out a knife and stab him like a few nights before. The people in the town knew about his abusive parents but did nothing to fix it. They ignored him but sometimes they would lend some advice and extra stuff.

Myde didn't cry through out the whole torment. He had already learned to numb the pain acting out his displeasure to think he had enough. They never noticed the difference. A tap at his window made him look up. A splat of water landed on the glass before trailing down. A flash of lighting lighted up his dark room. There was no source of light or heat anywhere, not even a bed. It was a plain empty room. A booming sound shaked the window with more rain coming down even harder.

Another flash and boom came with some of the lights outside in other houses, blinking off and on. Myde's door was locked tight and the light from the behind the door beamed underneath. His parents' footsteps could be heard and even some of their talking came through the door. Crawling over to his stuffed bear on the other side, he grabbed it hugging it for protection. Quietly, he went back to the corner curling up again. When the lights turned off and a door slammed shut, he sighed in happiness. The teddy bear's soft brown fur brushed up against his chin. It tickled him, but he held his laughter. This bear had been given for a present by his close friend. Myde would hide it from his parents underneath the wooden planks. There were even some blankets and food that he had stolen in there to keep him alive.

"…disappearing in the blink of a eye. Hiding upward in the sky." Myde whispered words singing them with a tune. A smile was growing onto his face. He sang for two hours straight before a large boom scared him, making him jump up in surprise. Myde made his way to the window and carefully dropped the bear in a safe place. He unlocked the window before pushing it up. It was a heavy pour down today cause when he crawled outside he was drenched immediately. Lighting flashed every few seconds brighting up the dark places in shades of blinding white. Making his way to the roof side he grabbed one of the vines that had grown up the house and slid down. His boots splashed in the puddles when he had jumped the last few inches. Myde ran around the town seeing if there was anyone awake. No one. All the lights were off but the lighting flashes told him where everything was. There was a lake on the other side of town that had risen up a few inches due to the rain. He didn't want to get to far from home just incase if soething happened so he ran around jumping into puddles. He laughed enjoying his little pleasure. The dirty blond hair had fallen infront of his face covering some of his vision but Myde could care less; he was having too much fun. This was his temporary freedom, he made sure he was going to enjoy it.

Myde sang some more, loudier this time and spun around in circles. Rain continued to pour down blurring things out of sight. He was happy.

* * *

The four organization members entered a random hospital from one of the many worlds, one still being carried. A nurse took notice of them and quickly called for a doctor to come over. In a few minutes, Demyx was in a hospital bed having tests going over him. They didn't dare change his clothes in fear of the other members and Demyx's condition (they looked like gangsters). 

"It's too dangerous to move him around for now. He'll be hospitalized for a while. Unfortunately we still haven't found the cause so if you don't mind, could you wait in the waiting room? One of out best doctors will be looking at him soon." One of the doctors shooed them out letting the doors swing wildly.

"Well that was nice," Vexen sneered. "This is probably going to take forever for them to find out the problem."

"Come on lets just wait. Its much more quiet here than back at the castle." Xemnas tried to reason to the scientist. "I've already left Saix in charge of the others so everything should be fine."

Lexaeus was first to sit on the chairs in the waiting room. The walls looked like the castle walls, all white. Xemnas and Vexen were next, talking to each other. People around the place would stare at them for the black trench coats before ignoring them, not wanting trouble. Worried parents and family members sat all around, others with injuries sat waiting for them to be noticed.

Lexaeus noticed out of the corner of his eyes that there was one person who stands out. A young man with long shoulder length red hair stood far in the back examining the group with cold calculating blood red eyes. More then half of the face was cover with bangs and unbelievably white. He was wearing a doctor's coat but was a little on the short side especially when some people passed by. The distance between the heights was obvious and as a nurse walked by, Lexaeus blinked. The doctor had disappeared; the organization member blinked his eyes again to make sure. Nothing had changed; the red headed man was gone. He shaked his head, thinking that it was all in his imagination.

* * *

Myde was fourteen years old now going to middle school for his eighth grade. He had been passing with straight B's throughout the whole year so far. He preferred to dress like a rocker since the distract didn't have a dress code or if they did no one followed it. Myde began wobbling down the street desperately trying to get to school. His skin was a sickening pale complexion and sweat form bead on the surface. His breathing was rough, as the pain in his stomach became worst. 

'I feel horrible. I feel…sick.' He almost gagged covering his mouth. The Myde began to cough wildly making the pain in his stomach ten times worst. He could feel the pain spreading throughout his body making his knees shake and wobble even more. Slowly he faded out, fainting in a mid-step. His head collided on the hard ground jolting him back into reality with more agony. There were some footsteps from behind him but was too weak to glance behind or even to get up. It sounded like there was only one person but the steps were light and quickened later on. 'I wonder who it is.'

Myde opened his green eyes to meet some red ones staring at him with concern. They were large and round filled with childlike happiness. Green hair fell down her face surrounding her body. The girl had kneed down for a better view of the boy's condition.

"Good, you're conscious. Hold on, I'm going to go for help, okay?"

'Malna?' It was indeed one of his friends coming to save him. She was a year older then him, but she always acted a lot nicer to him than anyone else. Malna jumped up and ran off quickly yelling for help along the way.

Myde's eyes traveled to his school bag that had been dropped beside him. The contents inside were still there. He could feel the sun beaming onto his back, burning holes. Suddenly the sky darkened and rain fell washing away the pain. It was cold but felt good and he welcomed it. The rain grew harder with each second making Myde wonder if Malna had forgotten him. He didn't even notice the colorful flashes of lights heading to his direction with a siren loudly screaming. It was at that moment that he had fallen back unconscious again, this time however he didn't wake up as fast.

* * *

"You know I'm being to wonder if there's something more to Demyx then we thought. He's never showed this much pain before much less throw up blood." A meeting started with everyone there except for Demyx who was still at the hospital. Xemnas was, of course, leading this whole thing but Roxas was first to talk. "It's strange for someone like him to drive into fear and then cough up huge chunks of blood without flinching." 

"You got a point there. The doctors haven't figured his condition out yet." Vexen announced into the group.

"Why not let him die." Axel had willingly thrown out into the open. "He's the weakest member beside Zexion. He's worthless and a nuisance to everyone around him. And when he plays that sitar of his, it annoys the crap out of me."

"I know what you mean Axel but we need him for our plans." The leader glanced up staring at number eight.

"And that would be?"

"Let's just say, we get into trouble and Demyx was close by. We could leave him there to get killed while we get the chance to save ourselves as well as use him as decoy." Xemnas calmly said not giving a damn if Demyx lived or not. No one would miss him after all. Actually everyone would love it if he just died right now to get it over with. "Plus we need his power, it comes in handy. He's also easy to manipulate."

"I guess that's okay but it's not worth it if he continues to annoy me."

"I agree with the superior but you hold reason in your words so I won't complain." Saix was holding his weapon out glancing at it at the side. "He's quite fun to play with. That's another use for number nine."

"So is everyone done with this meeting or does anyone else would like to say anything?"

No one replied to the question, each one except for Saix wanted to leave their superior's presence. They rushed out not wanting to get too close to each other and disappeared down the hallways. Some had summoned up portals to take them directly back to their rooms; others just walked for the heck of it.

* * *

Myde opened his eyes to see bright white walls. It blinded him for a moment and then blinked in confusion. He could tell that he was in a hospital bed dued to the surrounding and he held a blank expression on him even as he stared at the white ceiling. Carefully he turned to the adults talking to each other about his condition. He could see Malna sitting in a corner and her father specking to the doctor at the door. Myde listened intently on what he was saying pretending to be asleep. 

"On the outside he looks fine, but on the inside he's body is all messed up. His organs have been on so much stress that they've given in. He's also malnourished, dehydrated and is extremely ill. The people around him should have noticed the signs. There are even some horrible bruises and scars all over his body. Lucky all of them will heal right up and disappear later on but…" The doctor was about to continue on but he paused and then sighed.

"I see. Thank you for the information." The man looked deeply in thought after listening to the doctor. He turned around to see that Myde's eyes were wide open. Malna's father placed a large smile on his face trying to brighten the mood. "I see you're awake. Listen, I've already contacted your parents and the school, so please don't worry."

Myde froze, his eyes widening by the second. Malna had gotten up from her chair, watching Myde mumble words. "Contacted my parent, no!" He sat up quickly staring at the man before him in fear. "Why? Why did you do that? I need to go home; I need to go home now!"

"Myde, stop that!" Both of the men tried to hold the boy down. They didn't want him to overexert himself into a worst condition than he was now. Malna watched from behind unsure at what to do. The door opened from behind the chaos but no one noticed, everyone was focused on Myde.

"You don't need to come home anymore." Myde stopped struggling and let his eyes travel up to his mother, who was standing at the doorway. "We don't care about you. We never liked you nor loved you in the first place. You were always in our way, holding us back in everything we did. We don't want you to come home anymore. We don't need the likes of you in our house. You are a nuisance and a stupid being that can never get anything right. Go away and never come back ever again!"

"Mrs. you shouldn't say such things like that to your son." The doctor and a nurse, who had just came in, tried to push the mother out of the room. Myde's other best friend, Felmas was behind the three people listening to everything that had been said and growled in anger.

"How could you say that?! How can you say that to your own flesh and blood?! He doesn't deserve this kind of treatment from both you and your husband. Myde deserves more than any of you!" Felmas stepped in screaming his head off looking like he wanted to rip the mother's head off. Malna's father stopped him from doing that. "Apologize to Demyx right now. You're the one who's not needed; you're the one who's holding Myde back from receiving a happy life! Say you're sorry to him! Apologize to him! Apologize!"

The mother didn't listen, heading closer to the door. Felmas' struggles got harder, desperate to make Myde's mother listen.

"Hey where are you going?! Get back here and apologize to your son! Apologize right now! Hey I'm talking to you!"

The door slammed shut cutting him off from his speech. The 'sorry' never came leaving everyone in silence. A sob from the bed brought their senses to Myde, who was crying out in happiness. Tears fell like the drops of rain outside running down his checks.

"Thank you. Thank you, Felmas." He continued to cry even when his two best friends came to comfort him.

* * *

"Do you want to go outside for a walk?" 

"Sure!" Myde grinned widely as he jumped off his hospital bed. He was ordered to stay there for a few more days for more check ups. The hospital he had to stay at was getting so lonely that whenever he tried talking to the nurses, they would either ignore him or tell him that they were too busy.

Malna held his hand dragging him outside where it was raining lightly. They sat watching the rain pour down making the world wet. At Malna's side was a box with some good smell food coming from it.

"Here, eat this." She held out a crepe filled with strawberries and cream. Myde opened his mouth for a bite, chewing greedily.

"It's so good!" Myde yelled out after swallowing the piece. His friend's smile grew even wider and quickly pushed the remaining part into his lap. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem."

* * *

"I'm so sorry sir." A doctor in white announced, holding up a clipboard. He was trying to cheer up the crestfallen man who had just lost his wife. Myde stared through the glass window watching his sleeping child rest. A pink blanket was wrapped around the tiny body holding her dearly. The girl was cute, all snuggled up in the warm place. "We're sorry we couldn't save your wife." 

"…It's okay…I understand." Tear still fell down the pale checks. Malna, his lovely wife, had died during childbirth. He had spent her remaining time next to her while stroking the green hair. Myde had watched the life drain out of her eyes with him still holding her hands softly. Malna collapsed onto the bed, never to wake up again. He stood up after a moment with tears running down and pulled the white sheet over her head, crying on top of her body.

Myde knew for a fact that there was no way that she was ever coming back to life. For her life came another, their daughter, _his_ daughter. His eyes were all red and puffy from the constant wailing he had done and his mouth was dried like a desert.

'I'll promise to her and myself that our daughter will be raised with love and happiness. I won't let Malna's death get to me, my daughter; Isralla is all I have left. I swear that I won't let her get the same treatment I got when growing up. I won't let her lose that light she has, I swear it.'

* * *

"How has he been?" Zexion asked the doctor this time. It was the red headed one that Lexaeus had seen in the waiting room. They had learned the doctor's name by reading the name tag, Caesar Metamorcy. He was a mysterious fellow, even the way he talked showed that he was far older then he looked and his cold eyes even made the stone faced Zexion flinch. So far each of the members would come and ask the doctor if something new had arrived. This time it was Zexion and Marluxia going. 

"Nothing has changed. He's no longer responding to anything. Demyx hasn't even woken up yet."

"Perhaps he's in a coma."

"Doubt it." Caesar concluded instantly without a pause. "I have a good feeling that he must have had quite a bit of stress. His body is in perfect condition except that he's light on the weight scale."

"What happens if he doesn't wake up soon?" Marluxia stepped between Zexion and the doctor.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not very sure. But after a while we'll dispose the body claiming him as a dead person."

"I see, thank you." Number six and eleven walked away going out the sliding doors and into the raining streets. It had been raining everywhere ever since Demyx had fallen ill. It was if nature had reacted with Demyx's sorrow and was crying for him when he couldn't. Places had become flooded with the lakes and rivers overflowing and washing away houses. An unstoppable and powerful force of nature had turned places into a living nightmare. People feared getting washed away, never to be seen ever again, drowning under water where it was all dark and wet. Things were getting bad.

* * *

"Papa?" Myde smiled looking down at the almost one year old child. Her long dirty blond hair had green streaks running through them was all scattered around the pillow. Red eyes stared back at him with a curious look wondering what he was thinking about. The room was large with stuff every here and there. Myde made sure not to spoil his daughter too much with toys and gave her a good life. He was rich now that he was a famous rock star with music selling everywhere. He was in every house as a poster and his music was number one in the world. 

"Hmm? Yes?" He placed the storybook down on his lap folding up the pages neatly.

"Are we going to play again tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Isralla had taken up the art of music, learning everything she could. She was as smarter as many third graders in school. Isralla loved to read books and even more whenever her father would tell it. He made them come to life with his words, making them appear in her mind and would laugh at his jokes. Myde pick up the storybook and continued with his reading glancing over to watch his daughter snooze off. When he finally finished the story, she was fast asleep breathing softly. Carefully he tucked her in and gave a small peak on the forehead. The book was placed on the bedpost next to her stuffed bear.

He went outside into the living room closing the door behind him with ease. Myde clicked the button on the changer letting the television turn on. There was a low buzz before the news popped on with some kind of breaking news.

"Today, Felmas Coral was arrested for murder. He had broken into an old people's home and shot the victims to death. They were later found on the floor with their bodies scattered in pieces. Strangely however he didn't try to steal anything like a regular thief." The news reporter announced looking at everyone who was watching him. Three pictures showed up next to him. One was of the murder and the other two were the ones that had been killed by Felmas. Myde recognized all of them immediately with shock growing on his face

'Felmas!' It was indeed his other best friend. The other two were his parent's photos but he didn't care, his friend was there. 'So he killed them for me.'

"Marcel will be executed later on this week. We have heard that these two elders have a son. If anyone knows who this person is please call-"

The television was cut off and the remote was tossed aside. Myde scuttled away not bothering on listening to the rest. He went to his daughter's room and sneaked in, hugging Isralla protectively. Myde slept there all night unable to cry any longer.

* * *

Green eyes opened sleepily glancing around the white room. To his side was Caesar checking on a clipboard not noticing that his patient was clearly awake. Memories flooded back into his head of his past. His daughter had disappeared after he was turned into a nobody. He had searched long and hard for her, but she never popped up. After days of search, he had given up only to be found by the Organization. He knew with all his nonexistent heart and soul that she was still out there bravely wandering around the worlds. She was always more mature about life then he was, sometimes using her brilliant mind to save him from trouble. 

"So you're awake." The doctor turned around seeing Demyx. "That's good, I can now tell your friends about your condition."

"Wait." The man turned back around after trying to leave. "You haven't told them yet?"

"No, I waited for you to come around first."

A relieved expression appeared on Demyx's face and then pleads. "Please don't tell the others. I don't want them to know that I'm ill. I know they'll make fun of me."

"If that is what you wish, then I'll comply for now." Caesar said emotionlessly as if he had been expecting it.

"But wait. Aren't doctors supposed to tell the patient's friends and family? It's their job, what happens if you get fired from it?"

"That doesn't matter, this is just a job. It means nothing to me."

"Thank you very much…You know what, I feel great." Demyx stretched his arms bending his back. A yawn escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. Slipping the sheets off, he noticed that his clothes were still on. Sliding his feet over the edge of the bed, he stood up walking around. "I think I can go home now, thanks a lot...Wait what about the bill?"

"I'll just charge your friends. Anyway, don't overextend yourself for a while. Your body needs time to recover, okay?"

"Thanks, but you know you seem very familiar. Have I met you before?" Demyx asked tilting his head.

Caesar's left eye glanced down at the clipboard. "Maybe, maybe not. Just get out of here and get better. Remember no exerting yourself."

"No problem." Number nine walked outside seeing some of the other members were outside talking to another doctor. He ran over to them waving and yelling a 'hello'. The other doctor that Demyx had just talked to walked out, following right behind. "Hey guess what I'm fine now. I can go back now, aren't you happy."

"No." Axel blubbered out getting a flinch from Demyx. "Well whatever, come on let's just get out of here. I want to go home, _now_."

"Okay I'm coming." The two members walked out the doors not waiting for Demyx to come. He ran up to catch up, but stopped turning around. "Hey Mr. Thanks for everything. Bye."

Demyx disappeared behind the sliding doors leaving the doctor smiling. Caesar continued eye the door, then turned at long last, shaking his head. "Seems not all your memories have returned yet. Well I don't blame you, I did seal some." The lights of the building flicked for a second and Caesar was gone.

When number nine had entered the meeting room no one had greeted him with a hello or anything else. Some glared at him dangerously; others ignored him all the way. He mentally sighed and climbed to his chair far above the ground. The meeting started and about midway Demyx would have almost fallen asleep if his memories hadn't stop bothering him.

'I can't tell anyone about my memories. I'm actually afraid that Vexen might use me as an experiment.' That thought sent a shiver up his spine. He walked down the hallways heading over to his room where he could fall back asleep. Yawning again, he opened the door and walked in. His eyes glanced over to the corner where he would sometimes hide. Sure he no longer had his teddy bear but he had his music comforting him at every moment.

'I'm not Myde anymore. I don't deserve the right to claim Isralla as my daughter.' He summoned his sitar stringing it and thinking deeply while doing that. Another sigh escaped his lips and wondered about all sorts of things. 'I really can't tell anyone. They'll laugh at me for my horrible past life, after all everyone hates me.'

Demyx wasn't that stupid, knowing that he was being used by the Organization members. They just need his power even if it was weak. He glanced outside seeing that the rain was slowly stopping until there were no longer any more droplets. His powers had caused the storms everywhere, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. No one needed to know that he was just faking everything. He was, after all the master of masks and emotions.

"You know what," Demyx said to him self. "A memory can be both a blessing and a curse. Both that can be painful and pleasant to remember." With that, he played all night long allowing himself to be washed away.

_Sorry if the people seemed mean, it was so hard to write it like that._


End file.
